Chinese Finger Trap
by Offin
Summary: Conrad and Yuuri spend time together on Earth and Conrad becomes the willing victim of love and a small invention made over 2000 years ago. One-shot, cross posted from Livejournal! Conyuu, Conrad x Yuuri.


Alone, Conrad pondered the events of a perfect day.

It had all started when Yuuri had 'tripped'. The Great Sage stood nearby and pretended he wasn't the cause of Yuuri's less-than-graceful descend towards the murky puddle that would no doubt whisk the boy away for another three months.

Another three months without really living, just existing.

This time, Conrad just couldn't do it. He couldn't just stand by and watch his king fall, and he couldn't wait without him for another three months when Yuuri had only returned two weeks ago.

So instead, he swiftly sprung into action to catch the boy which resulted in the brown-haired soldier's unexpected visit to Earth via the Shibuya family bathtub.

Yuuri had been overjoyed that Conrad was on Earth with him, just him, _alone._ The youth's eyes swam with such adoration that Conrad had to look away, sometimes it was too much to bare. Secretly however, he was relieved to be here- where breathing wasn't a chore and life actually meant something.

Jennifer had been even more excited than Yuuri, and insisted Conrad go shopping with her, and cook with her, and clean with her- and watch daytime television with her- so much so, that he was thankful when Yuuri came to rescue him, dragging the man outside for a trip to the board walk.

He had been here before, but he'd been accompanied by his brothers, the Great Sage and Yuuri's older brother- and with such a large group Conrad and Yuuri hadn't spent much time together. Now it was just the two of them- and they made the most of it.

They ate ice-cream, went to the arcade, the amusement park, the gift shops and then returned to the arcade two more times, (Conrad continued to beat the score on PacMan a dozen more times while making sure he let Yuuri win a few rounds when they played air-hockey.)

Now, they walked on the beach- the sun was beginning to set and Yuuri was digging through the trinkets he'd won at the arcade chatting about random things while Conrad collected shells to give to his mother when he returned to Shin Makoku, which he hoped wasn't too soon.

"Don't you think they should have mandatory full helmets for major-league games Conrad? The upper league helmets have no mouth guard- and balls are pitched and hit at over 100 miles an hour! That's really dangerous if you get hit in the mouth, you'd lose all your teeth. Right Conrad?"

He smiled, nodding in agreement, though he knew that, even if he didn't agree, he'd nod anyway.

"Oh- Conrad hold your finger out for a second." the youth turned to him, grabbing his hand and gently turning it palm-down as he slipped an odd looking woven tube onto Conrart's slender index finger. He then slid his own finger into the other side until Conrad could feel their fingertips touch within the confines of the tube.

"It's a Chinese finger trap." Yuuri explained, a faint blush on his cheeks- though it could have been the glow from the setting sun on his face, Conrad couldn't tell. "When you try to pull away, it seizes your fingers like this-" he pulled slightly and the tube tightened, effectively trapping their fingers in place.

"So in order to escape you have to come together." and then he came towards Conrad, and pushed- the tube widened- and their fingers slipped free.

It should not have been so intimate.. but to Conrad it was.

He smiled, after holding the tube for less than a second he had debunked what it was made of, how it was woven, and how exactly it worked- though he said nothing aloud. "Very interesting." he murmured, listening to the ocean to calm the race of his heart.

It was ridiculous how easily Yuuri drew these reactions out of him- after being 'dead' for so long, barely feeling anything, barely functioning... Yuuri breathed life into him like a hailstorm and left him gasping for breath.

"They uh.. from what I've read they were made by a Chinese empress to test the minds of her subordinates to see if they were fit for service. They're suppose to teach kids to think outside the box, sort of- and to teach them patience, I think."

(The device sounded like it was made for Wolfram, however, Yuuri had a feeling that the blond boy would quicker torch the device then give it a moment's thought.)

Conrad only half-listened to Yuuri, instead he was focused on the boy's mouth, the sound of the waves, the feel of the setting sun on his back, and the play of light across Yuuri's dark features that lured him in like the sun would a moth.

He couldn't help himself- he felt too calm, too relaxed and too entranced to worry about much of anything as leaned forward a few inches and pressed his lips to Yuuri's temple, just below his hairline.

He murmured something like: _"You're everything to me."_ before pulling away, a soft look in his eyes.

Yuuri was silent, but those dark eyes found his- wide, sharp, unafraid, bright as the sun, yet darker than the bottom of the ocean.

Not many (alive) could easily say they had caught Lord Conrart Weller off-guard...

But Yuuri could, after he had leaned up on his toes and gave his most favored subordinate a soft kiss on the lips.

 **ADD ON:**

"Hey Wolfram- give me your hand for a second..."

"What is that? If it isn't a ring from Earth I don't want it on my finger."

"Just let me see your hand for a second! Geeze!"

"It doesn't look like one of those 'Wedding Rings' so get it away from me!"

"It's not a wedding ring it's a toy! Just- humor me for a second!"

"Why should I humor you, WIMP? I've humored you long enough already! When are we getting married! You're making the entire country including myself wait on your stupid decision when we should have been married months ago!"

Yuuri slipped the Chinese finger trap onto two of Wolfram's fingers during his long winded rant.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT IT ON MY FINGER! Damn it,Yuuri! You never listen to me, so why should I-" he fiddles with it- "W-why should I... what is this? It won't come off! Yuuri!" his face is pure red now. "What have you done!? Is this one of Anissina's inventions!?"

"Wolfram calm down it's suppose to-"

FOOOM

The finger trap became ashes.

"You're the worst Fiance EVER you inconsiderate WIMP! You were trying to force one of her insane inventions on me! I'm telling Greta that I'm finding her a new father because her old one is a _worthless, pathetic, wimpy, CHEATER!_ "

Well.. only one of those accusations are actually correct..Yuuri thought to himself as he watched the blond stomp away, fuming.


End file.
